We Could Be More Than Just Amazing
by flipmeforward
Summary: Kurt needs to tell Blaine something, so they have a talk. Then they have the talk. Then they do the thing. (ftm!Kurt)


**Title:** We could be more than just amazing  
**Pairing:** Klaine  
**Rating:** R  
**Word count:** ~6200  
**Summary:** Kind of a college!AU. Kurt needs to tell Blaine something, so they have a talk. Then they have _the_ talk, and then they do the thing.  
**Warnings:** Transexual (ftm) Kurt, masturbation, fingering, blowjob.  
**A/N:** Several weeks ago, I had a discussion on twitter about boypussy vs trans* characters in fic, and that discussion gave me the encouragement I needed to be able to write this fic. It features Kurt as transexual (without SRS), it contains no angst, and the only body dysphoria mentioned is in the past. If that bothers you, don't read. If you want more details on it before reading, please feel free to ask! (also yes, the title is from Westlife)

x

We need to talk. We _need_ to talk. We need to _talk_.

Kurt runs the sentence through his head a million times while he moves the cutlery half an inch to the left, and then back again. They really do need to talk. Kurt is ready. He has maxed their hang-out time this week, just in case Blaine doesn't want to ever see him again after this. They had coffee on Tuesday, went to the movies on Wednesday, managed to grab a quick lunch yesterday, and any minute now, Blaine is coming over here for dinner. If things work out, they still have the whole weekend to hang out, with Kurt much more relaxed than he's been able to be before, and if things _don't_ work out...well, then Kurt has the whole weekend to himself to eat ice cream and watch crappy reality TV. It's a brilliant plan, really.

If he can just figure out _how_ to say it.

x

"I need to tell you something," is what he finally blurts out between dinner and dessert, before he has taken away the plates. He's been tense all through the meal, and he knows that Blaine has noticed, but he hasn't said anything. Kurt doesn't want to string him along anymore. He needs to just tell him.

"Okay," Blaine says, his voice gentle and his face attentive.

Kurt takes a deep breath. "I'm trans," he says. He wants to look Blaine in the eyes as he says it, but he can't. "And I'm–not having bottom surgery." It is surprisingly hard to talk about something that's such a big part of his life, and always has been. He hasn't really needed to talk about it in years, though. People in high school just knew, and he has the scars to prove it. He's been talking to his dad about is since before he can remember, and in college he hasn't had a reason to talk about it, he hasn't met anyone. Until now. With Blaine. Kurt doesn't want to be presumptuous, but this thing with Blaine, it feels good. It feels like it could _be_ something, but Blaine is still gay, probably likes dick, and Kurt needs to be honest about this before he starts to feel like he's leading Blaine on.

"Uhm. Okay," Blaine says. Kurt dares to shoot him a quick look and he can't really read Blaine's expression, but he doesn't look like he wants to bolt right this second.

"I mean, I'm not-expecting anything or, I don't know, maybe you're not on the same page or don't want to-Anyway, I just thought I'd tell you before, if, you know. If you'd want to do something. Or-I don't know. I just thought I'd tell you, that's all." Kurt is rambling, but he can't stop himself, not when Blaine is still looking at him with that expression that's impossible to read. It makes Kurt nervous. He starts to collect their dishes, just to have something to do, but when he reaches for Blaine's plate, Blaine grabs his wrist.

"Kurt," he says, and his voice is still gentle and kind. Kurt doesn't know if it's good or bad, if it means he's going to say he's okay with it all of if he's going to break up. If they even have something to break up? Are they even together? This adult dating thing is so confusing and still everyone seems to have it down in the movies. "Kurt?" Blaine says again, and Kurt realizes he's been zoning out.

"Sorry," he says, shaking his head. He takes a breath. "I'm listening."

Blaine gives him a small smile and rubs his thumb over Kurt's knuckles. "Will you stop freaking out, please? I'm not breaking up with you."

"You're not?" Kurt asks, before he can stop himself.

"No. And I'm not-I won't say I'm one hundred percent comfortable with it, because I'm not, not _yet_. But I've known for two minutes, so just, give me time, okay?" He squeezes Kurt's hand, and Kurt relaxes a bit.

"So...we're together?"

Blaine frowns at him. "Uh. Yeah? I mean-if you want to, I don't-I just thought-"

Now it's Kurt's turn to give Blaine's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I do. I'm just-not used to this whole...dating thing," he says, unable to keep himself from blushing. "I didn't know if you..."

"I do, too," Blaine smiles.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asks, standing up to deal with the dishes once more, to avoid having to meet Blaine's gaze. "Because I mean I wouldn't blame you, I know this is not what you-expected. And if it's a big deal to you then I totally understand and you shouldn't feel guilty for-"

"-For breaking up with an amazing guy just because his genitals differ from what I originally thought?" Blaine finishes for him. "Personally, I think that sounds a little narrow-minded."

"That's not all," Kurt says, because it isn't. This thing, it's not just about what he does and does not have between his legs, and he needs Blaine to understand that. He has his back turned against the table and doesn't hear Blaine getting up, so when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he jumps.

"I know," Blaine says, a lot closer now than he's been all evening. "Kurt, I know. I'm just-trying to tell you that it's not that big of a deal to me as you seem to think it would be. I mean, I still need a bit of time to process it, but seriously, don't worry. I won't bail on you." Kurt still isn't too sure, because he doesn't understand how _Blaine_ can be so sure, but he also trusts Blaine enough to believe that he wouldn't try to lie to Kurt. So, he smiles, and reaches up into the cupboard over the sink to take down cups and dessert plates.

"Coffee?" he asks.

Blaine smiles back and squeezes his shoulder before taking the plates from him. "Coffee sounds wonderful, thank you."

x

After dessert, they end up on the couch, and Kurt would be lying if he said it didn't make him at least a little bit nervous. They've kissed before, but they obviously haven't gone further than that, and even their kissing has been kept pretty chaste. This is only the second time Blaine is at Kurt's apartment, and Kurt has been over at Blaine's a couple of times, but their dates have mostly taken place in public places. And especially now, after his-confession, Kurt isn't sure how he's supposed to deal with being this close to Blaine. In private.

"How are you so okay with this?" he asks when the movie is over and Blaine has reached for the remote and is surfing for something else to watch.

"With what? Watching TV? I grew up in the twenty-first century, Kurt," Blaine says, giving him a cheeky smile.

"You know what I mean," Kurt huffs, shifting a little on the couch. Blaine's smile morphs into something sweeter and more gentle and he puts the remote down, angling himself towards Kurt.

"I do, I'm sorry. I-There was an incident, in high school. I went to a dance, with a guy, and got the living crap beaten out of me for it. I'm fine, I've dealt with it," he hurries to say, raising a hand when Kurt opens his mouth to express some kind of horror or sympathy. "But part of that dealing was my parents putting me in a support group for LGBT teens, so I've met people who're trans before. Which-well, they didn't require us to do _anything_, but meeting them and hanging out with them still made me think and-I don't know, reflect over my own sexuality, and gender, and-what it all means, what it means to _me_." He takes a breath and puts a tentative hand on Kurt's thigh. "So. It's not like I have to embrace a whole new way of thinking, I just-I have a lot of images and preconceptions of you in my mind, you know? And I just need some time to...I don't know, correct them? So I don't-I don't want to make you uncomfortable. And _I_ don't want to be uncomfortable. And for that, I-"

"-Need time," Kurt finishes for him. He understands a little bit better now.

"Yeah," Blaine says, also visibly relaxing. "But please, please don't think that I don't want you, because I do, I really, _really_ do."

"Okay," Kurt says, starting to believe him. He shifts on the couch again until he's pressed snugly against Blaine's body, with Blaine's arm around his shoulders and his head resting on Blaine's shoulder. "Change the channel," he says when he's settled. "I hate Leslie in this episode."

x

Despite Kurt's plans, they end up spending the weekend apart. Blaine says he has a lot of studying to do, and while Kurt is pretty sure that's not the whole truth, he is promised a coffee date on Monday and gets a goodnight kiss that leaves him breathless, so he's not going to question it.

Hanging out gets easier after that, at least. Kurt isn't worried about inviting Blaine over anymore, and he's not reluctant about going over to Blaine's, either. With that barrier of their relationship gone, Kurt finds it much easier to lose himself in Blaine and Blaine's mouth, his touch. He doesn't have to worry about Blaine finding out anymore, because Blaine _knows_, and he's okay with it. At least, that's the assessment Kurt makes one evening when they've migrated to a horizontal position on Kurt's couch, with Kurt on top and Blaine's arms wrapped around his neck.

They've been making out for over half an hour, and Kurt is _so_ turned on. He wants more than this, _needs_ more than this; he needs to touch Blaine, feel him against him. He wants, needs, to align their crotches, to get some friction, but he's reluctant to make the first move. He cards his fingers through Blaine's hair, tugs a little, and smiles at the breathless whimper Blaine lets out between their lips. Kurt takes it as permission to go on, so he starts to kiss Blaine's cheek, his jaw, his neck, up against his ear. Kurt takes Blaine's earlobe between his lips and nibbles, and Blaine's hips jerk upward. _Finally_, Kurt thinks, but Blaine freezes. He tries to sit up, which is hard when Kurt is on top of him, and Kurt doesn't realize what's happening.

"I'm sorry," Blaine says, giving up his struggle but placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder to keep him at some distance. "That wasn't supposed to happen. I'm just-I can't help it, you're-"

"Hey, it's okay," Kurt says, because he hasn't exactly given Blaine any indication that it wasn't okay, has he? "I'm ready," he says, leaning in to nose at Blaine's jaw.

"I'm not," Blaine says, and that hits Kurt like a bucket of ice cold water. He sits up, still straddling Blaine, staring down at him.

"What? But you said-I thought-" He blinks rapidly, and Blaine must realize what he's talking about, because he struggles to sit up and take Kurt's face in his hands.

"Hey, hey, no. It's not about you. Or, I mean, it's about you, but it has nothing to do with-you," he says awkwardly, nodding down the length of Kurt's body. "I promise it's not that. It's me, it's all me."

"Why, then?" Kurt asks. Blaine is silent for so long that Kurt starts to think that he overstepped, and starts to backtrack. "I mean, you don't _have_ to, we can wait, it's totally fine, I'm sorry, I-"

Blaine shuts him up with a kiss. "It's fine. You're allowed to ask. I'm just-trying to figure out how to tell you."

"Now that doesn't sound foreboding at all," Kurt says, raising an eyebrow. Blaine huffs out a laugh.

"Sorry. I just-want this to be right. I lost my virginity when I was eighteen, and-I don't regret it, it was okay, but it wasn't really how I'd thought it'd be like. And I haven't really had sex since then. I mean, I've fooled around with guys, a lot of kissing and-"

"Really don't need to hear the details," Kurt interrupts, but he's smiling, and he knows that Blaine knows he's just teasing.

Blaine still flushes. "Sorry. It's just-I haven't had sex since then, and that's over five years ago, so this is kind of a first for me too, in more ways than one. And I'm not-ready for it to be on your couch," he finishes, wincing a little as he says it. "Sorry."

"Hey, nothing to apologize for," Kurt says gently. "I'm totally okay with not being on the couch. I don't have a couch kink."

Blaine laughs again and takes a steadying breath. "Okay, that's good. And I _promise_ it's not you, Kurt."

"And I believe you," Kurt replies. "Do you-wanna watch TV, or..." he trails off.

"I'd be fine with more kissing," Blaine says, suddenly shy and glancing up at Kurt through his eyelashes. Oh god, how is Kurt supposed to _wait_ if Blaine is looking at him like that?

He swallows down a groan and smiles. "Good. But can we-sitting up? Because I'm-" He blushes, unable to finish, and Blaine blushes too, but he nods.

"Yeah. Sure."

x

The next day is Sunday, and Kurt has no plans whatsoever. He sleeps in, and when he wakes up, he's feeling warm and relaxed in a way he hasn't felt in a long time. It only takes him a split second to decide that yes, now is definitely a good time to indulge. He kicks off the covers, shivering a bit when the cool air hits his skin, and shoves a pillow under his ass before he reaches into his bedside table for the lube. He'll be too cold to enjoy himself if he takes off the t-shirt he's been sleeping in, so he leaves it on, settling for stroking himself through the thin, worn cotton.

Kurt hasn't always been comfortable with his body, far, _far_ from it, but during the last couple of years, especially after he had top surgery, it's like things have-fallen into place. He realized pretty early that he didn't want SRS, but despite that, it took him a long time to be really _comfortable_ with himself, and this part of him. He _is_ comfortable now, though, and since he discovered lube, masturbating is a pure pleasure. The fact that he _needs_ lube makes it a bit harder to be spontaneous about it, though, since he always have to clean up afterwards, but-today, today he's indulging and taking his time.

It's also the first time he really lets himself think about Blaine while he touches himself. Thinking of their makeout session yesterday makes Kurt's body tingle with arousal, and he really can't wait for Blaine to touch him, can't wait to touch Blaine. He strokes his hands over his chest again, up against his neck, then slowly slides them down lower. He toys with the waistband of his boxer-briefs, strokes over his thighs, feels the warmth of his skin pour out through the thin fabric. He keeps his hands from where he's throbbing, teasing himself dragging it out as long as possible.

He imagines Blaine's hands on him instead of his own, imagines Blaine's lips on his, imagines Blaine's dick against his thigh, against his-Kurt finally reaches between his legs and presses his fingers against himself, through the cotton. He can't help the moan that escapes him and it sounds obscenely loud in the emptiness of his bedroom, and he blushes, even though he's alone. He doesn't _want_ to be alone, he wants Blaine to be here, to touch him, but until that happens, he'll have to make do on his own.

Kurt strokes himself through his underwear a few more times before hooking his thumbs in the waistband, lifting his ass and pulling on them until they're halfway down his thighs. He grabs the lube and coats his fingers, rubs them together in an attempt to warm it up a little, but he still bites his lip and hisses when he puts his hand back between his legs, his now lube-slick fingers grazing against his folds.

The slick slip-slide is _wonderful_ and Kurt sighs deeply, relaxes further into the mattress, and applies a little more pressure. He's done this enough times to know how to make himself feel really good, but he's also done it enough times that he's starting to feel like his fingers are not enough sometimes, like he wants more, _needs_ more. Needs _Blaine_, Blaine's fingers, Blaine's-Kurt whimpers at the thought of Blaine fucking him, his body naked and perfect above Kurt, the muscles in his arms straining with the effort of keeping himself up, the sweat beading on his forehead, the curls of his hair falling into his eyes, his-

_Ding-dong_.

Kurt is abruptly dragged out of his fantasy by the doorbell. He stills his hand, but he doesn't move it away, hoping that if he doesn't answer, the people at the door will go away.

_Ding-dong_.

No such luck. Kurt sighs and looks down at himself. He pulls his hand away and wipes it on the sheets before pulling up his underwear. He sits up, straightens his shirt, then gets to his feet. If someone comes by unannounced on a Sunday morning, they'll just have to deal with him looking like this.

The doorbell rings a third time as Kurt is making his way from the bedroom to the hallway, and he has a glare firmly in place when he opens the door to reveal-

"Blaine!" Kurt says, unable to hide his surprise. He lets go of the door so it opens wider, revealing him to Blaine, and Blaine does at least have the decency to look a bit sheepish.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-I did call, but you didn't answer, so I thought I'd swing by."

"Yeah, my phone's on silent," Kurt says. He hadn't bothered turning the sound on after waking up, didn't want to risk the interruption.

"Did I wake you?" Blaine asks, giving Kurt a once-over and not looking unappreciative at all.

"Not-really," Kurt says, coughing awkwardly. "You wanna come in?" he says, feeling a bit exposed standing in his underwear while the front door is still open.

"Oh, yeah," Blaine says, as if just realizing that he's still outside. He steps inside and closes the door behind him. "Hi," he says, leaning in for a kiss. Kurt kisses him back, but he keeps his distance, he still hasn't washed his hands for god's sake, and Blaine notices. He takes a step back, frowning.

"What's..." He trails off as he takes in Kurt's appearance again, his state of undress and the way he's keeping one hand away from his body, and Kurt is sure he's still a bit flushed with arousal, too. "Oh my god," Blaine says when the pieces click together. "Oh my god, I totally just-" He turns bright red, and Kurt can't help but blush, too. Blaine drags a hand over his face and avoids Kurt's eyes. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-I just thought we could go for brunch, do something spontaneous."

Kurt wants to cross his arms over his chest, but, lube. "Uhm. Brunch sounds good," he says. "Let me just-" He waves towards the bedroom. "Clean up." He turns to do that, but stops when Blaine grabs his wrist.

"Wait," he says, a little breathless, and Kurt does, turning towards him again.

"What do you-" he says, starts to say, but he doesn't get any further before Blaine is kissing him, hard. He puts his hands on Kurt's waist, pulling him close, and his touch is like fire against Kurt's skin, despite the layer of clothing between them.

"Brunch can wait," Blaine murmurs against his lips before kissing him again. "God, I can't-Can we-Bed?" he asks, and it takes Kurt a second to realize what he's asking.

"I thought you wanted to wait," he says, using his lube free hand to push Blaine away a little. "I'm fine with waiting. I told you that."

"I know," Blaine says, letting out a frustrated noise when Kurt won't let him close again. "Kurt, I know what I said, but I'm-god, look at you, I'm ready, I'm so, so ready. I want to touch you, can I please just touch you?"

And-honestly, how is Kurt supposed to say no to that? Blaine is an adult, if he says he wants this then Kurt has to believe him, because the sight of Kurt in a t-shirt and underwear can't possibly be _that_ destructive to Blaine's brain capacity.

"Okay," he agrees, but takes another couple of steps back. "In the bedroom."

Blaine nods eagerly, then fumbles a bit with his shoes and his jacket, before he's able to follow Kurt.

When they reach the bedroom, Kurt gets nervous and embarrassed all over again. Blaine _knows_ what he's been doing, but it's still blatantly obvious with the way the covers are shoved to the side, the lube bottle is in stark contrast to the white sheet, and the pillow is still in the middle of the bed.

Kurt feels himself flush again and this time he does cross his arms over his chest, now that he knows where this is going. "Yeah, I'm..." he says, then trails off.

"I really did interrupt you," Blaine says, his voice a little bit thicker than usual. Kurt lets out a high-pitched laugh.

"Well, yeah, I'm pretty sure we've established that." A beat of silence. "I don't know about you, but I think this could be much more enjoyable if you wore less clothes," Kurt says, sweeping his gaze over Blaine's jeans and button-down.

"Wha-oh, yeah," Blaine says, and immediately starts to unbutton his shirt. Kurt walks over to the bed and sits down, his face to Blaine, intent on catching the whole show.

Blaine blushes when he realizes what Kurt is doing and he fumbles a bit with the buttons, before taking a deep, steadying breath and resolutely undoes them all quickly.

His pants are easier, and then he's standing in his underwear in Kurt's bedroom.

"Come here," kurt says, reaching for him. Blaine is almost naked in his bedroom and Kurt wants to touch him, needs to touch him, needs to feel Blaine's body against his own.

Blaine obliges, takes the few quick steps across the floor until he's standing between Kurt's legs. Kurt reaches out and puts his hands on Blaine's waist, then further down, on his ass. He's at eye-level with Blaine's cock, and he can see it swelling behind the light gray fabric of his underwear. He presses a kiss to Blaine's bare stomach, then pulls his shirt over his head and shuffles back on the bed, motioning for Blaine to follow. He does, and then Kurt is laying on his back with Blaine hovering over him, and _oh, yes_. The skin-to-skin contact is exactly what Kurt has imagined and wanted, Blaine's body is so warm and strong against his own, and then Blaine leans down, zeroes in on his lips, and _god_, Kurt wants to stay like this forever. Wants to keep kissing Blaine, wants to keep touching him, wants to keep feeling Blaine's skin break into goosebumps under his fingertips. He feels Blaine's cock against his thigh, and that, he wants to change. He wants to feel it in his hands, in his mouth, _inside_. Kurt sighs against Blaine's mouth just thinking about it and pushes his hips up a little, wrapping one leg around Blaine's, pulling him even closer.

Their kisses grow more fervent, and it doesn't take Kurt long at all to become just as keyed up as he was when Blaine interrupted him earlier. Which means he wants more than this, more than Blaine's skin under his palms and Blaine's lips against his, he needs Blaine's hands on his body, not just his shoulders, he needs his fingers where he's _aching_ with arousal.

"Blaine, can you-" Kurt gasps as they break apart for air. "_Touch me_, please, I need-" Blaine groans and soars in for another bruising kiss, presses his whole body against Kurt's and let's Kurt take his weight, freeing up his hands to roam over Kurt's body instead of holding himself up.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" Blaine asks, his voice low and rough in Kurt's ear. "Do you want me to-" he hesitates, lifts himself up a little to be able to look at Kurt. "Do you-what do you want me to-" he falters, can't seem to put the words together, but Kurt can guess what he's trying to asks.

"Vagina," he says, trying to keep his voice gentle despite blushing a bright red. "It's-you can call it that. Or some other word for it. It's not-I don't have a dick."

"Okay," Blaine says, just as flustered from the discussion. He lowers himself again, lets his breath ghost over Kurt's ear, tries again. "You want me to touch your pussy?"

And oh, god, Kurt never thought he'd get a thrill out of hearing that being spoken to him but shit, he'd been _so wrong_, because _oh_. It's like a jolt goes through his body at the words, at Blaine's proximity, at Blaine's _question_ jesus, and yes, he wants, it he wants it so bad.

"U-huh," he says, nodding, unable to even get the words out. "_Please_." He feels Blaine's lips curve into a smile against the sensitive skin just under his ear and then Blaine's fingers are trailing lightly down his side, bypassing the waistband of his underwear, stroking his clothed thigh, then up through the leg and _oh god_. The fabric is constricting Blaine enough that only his fingertips reaches Kurt's fold, but the contact is still sending electric sparks all through Kurt's body.

"Blaine, _please_," he gasps, grasping at Blaine's shoulders. "_More_, just, something more, please." Blaine's breathing is hard next to his ear but he can hear it hitch when he pleads, and Blaine withdraws his hands, uses it to drag Kurt's boxer-briefs down and then moves in to touch him again, but Kurt squeezes his shoulder. "Lube," he says, reaching out to his left to fumble for the bottle. The little amount he's managed to get onto himself before has dried up, he can feel it, even more now when his underwear isn't covering the area anymore, and this will just hurt if Blaine doesn't use it from the beginning.

Blaine sits back a little, kneeling with one knee between Kurt's leg and one outside, and Kurt can see that his dick is fully hard now, pressing against the fabric, and before he's even thinking about it, Kurt is reaching up to touch it. Blaine lets out a surprised whimper at the contact, jerks his hips forward into Kurt's palm, and Kurt closes his hand gently, molds his fingers against the length and squeezes. It's the first cock he's ever touched, and he can't wait until he gets to explore, gets to _taste_, but that comes later. Right now, Blaine has a bottle of lube in one hand and is waiting to touch _Kurt_, and to be fair, Kurt has been waiting for this for quite a while now. He drops his hand and curls it around Blaine's knee instead, encouraging him. Blaine blinks, and then he makes use of the lube, coating his fingers before he puts the bottle back on the bed and looks down at Kurt's crotch.

"A little help?" he says, giving Kurt a wry smile when he realizes Kurt's underwear is still on and his own hand is sticky. Kurt quickly takes them off, and then he's naked. In front of another person. He gets nervous again, but when he dares a quick look at Blaine's face, he sees nothing but love and arousal and a little amazement, and that calms him down again. Blaine meets his gaze before Kurt can look away, and he smiles a little, then lowers his hand slowly, until his fingers touch Kurt's folds.

Kurt hisses at the contact, and Blaine quickly withdraws his hand, but Kurt shakes his head. "No, go on. It's just cold."

"Okay," Blaine says, probably more to himself than to Kurt. He moves his hand back, presses his fingers to where Kurt is aroused and swollen, and _yes, thank you, finally_. Kurt lets out a sigh of relief and shifts his hips a little to get Blaine a better angle. This is finally happening, Blaine is finally touching him, and it feels so _good_.

"You can-more," he says, because Blaine's touch is a little too gentle, and he hears Blaine's sharp inhale at the request.

"Harder?" he asks, checks, and Kurt nods. Blaine obliges, and Kurt moans, arching up into his touch.

"Yes, like that, keep-doing that," he says, trying to keep his breathing somewhat under control. "And-inside," he adds, because, well.

Blaine does as he says, drags his fingers between Kurt's folds and rubs his clit, then slowly, gently, eases a finger inside. He adds more lube, causes Kurt to tense for a second before it's warm enough, but then he's adding another finger, and _this_, this is what Kurt was fantasizing about. Blaine touching him, fingering him, taking him higher and higher.

Then Blaine asks "Can I-taste you?", and Kurt chokes on his breath. He stares at Blaine, can't believe he asked, then reluctantly shakes his head.

"No. I'm-the lube, it's not-I'm sorry. I didn't really count on-It's not edible," he says, and he's blushing so _hard_, oh my god, he's explaining to his boyfriend why he can't lick his pussy when he never even thought that would ever be on the table, he's just- Kurt grabs Blaine's arm and yanks him down for a kiss that's more an angry press of kiss and tongue, but Blaine doesn't complain, just goes with it, and never stops sliding his fingers in and out of Kurt.

"It's okay," he says, when Kurt finally lets him go. "We'll just-next time? Maybe do some shopping first?"

Kurt nods. "Yes. Yeah, that sounds-god, Blaine, I-" and then Blaine _twists_ his fingers, and Kurt loses his capacity to finish the sentence.

"You feel so good, Kurt," Blaine murmurs, watching his hand where it connects with Kurt. "So good, I can't wait to feel you around my cock, I can't-" He gasps when Kurt clenches around his fingers, and then he adds a third finger, swipes his thumb over Kurt's clit, and that's enough to get Kurt off. He feels himself pulse around Blaine's fingers and squeezes his eyes shut, tries to focus on not losing his breath completely and only just barely succeeding. He's proud when he manages to keep himself from whining when Blaine pulls out his fingers and wipes them on the sheet, before laying down on the bed beside him.

"That was really, really hot," Blaine says, leaning in to nip on Kurt's neck and press his still-hard cock against Kurt's hip. "Watching you come like that, around my fingers, just-god, Kurt, I'm surprised I didn't come in my pants," he says, and Kurt can already feel himself getting worked up again. He needs to focus on Blaine before he can get himself off again, though, so he presses his thigh against Blaine's cock and twists his head to look at him.

"Yeah? I think I could help you with that, if it's something you want." He swallows. "Or I could suck you," he says, and his voice cracks with nerves, but Blaine doesn't seem to mind, if the way his eyes grow bigger is anything to go by.

"You don't have to," he starts to say, but Kurt interrupts him with a kiss, pushing him onto his back and straddling him.

"I want to," he says, and rubs his pussy against Blaine's clothed cock just once, to see how it feels. Blaine gasps and grabs his hips, and Kurt moans, loudly, because yes, that feels _good_, and they're definitely doing more of that, later. "I want to taste you," he says when he manages to focus again. "I want your-" he feels embarrassed saying it, but it's also obvious that saying it turns both of them on, _a lot_, so he barrels on. "I want your cock in my mouth," he says, and gets rewarded for his effort when Blaine squeezes his eyes shut and jerks his hips upward.

"I'm definitely not stopping you," Blaine breathes out, stroking his hands up and down Kurt's bare legs in an attempt to ground himself and not just get totally lost in pleasure. "D-definitely not."

Kurt takes the encouragement to heart and starts to slide down on the bed, taking care to press kisses to Blaine's skin on his way. Then he's eye-to-eye with Blaine's cock again, and he takes a deep breath, inhaling the pungent smell of _Blaine_ and god, he's still so turned on. He places his hand on Blaine's cock again and takes a little longer to just _feel it_ this time, to feel the warmth and the hardness against his fingers, but he only lingers for so long before he grows impatient and has to take Blaine's underwear off. He wants to see, to _taste_, and then Blaine is naked on his bed, they're both naked on his bed, they're naked together. Kurt is glad he waited this long, that he waited for _Blaine_, but at the same time, now, when he's doing it, he can't believe how he's lasted this long. Blaine is amazingly beautiful, stretched out on the bed, his skin still carrying the remains of his summer tan and contrasting against the white sheets. His cock is red and hard, laying against his stomach, and without even having to think, Kurt leans down and grabs him, then takes him into his mouth. Blaine inhales sharply and brings his hands down to grab Kurt's shoulders, his nails digging into Kurt's skin when Kurt swallows around him.

It's way better than Kurt imagined, the taste, the heavy feel of Blaine on his tongue, in his mouth, and just the fact that Blaine is so obviously enjoying this is making it so much better for Kurt. He's bringing Blaine pleasure, and he enjoys himself while he does it. He uses one hand to jerk what he can't reach with his mouth and lips, and he keeps the other one on Blaine's hip, steadying both himself and holding Blaine down, but he rubs his thumb against the thin skin just at the edge of Blaine's pubic hair, and Blaine's whole body twitches at the contact.

"Kurt," he moans, moving one hand to thread through Kurt's hair instead, tugging a little and causing Kurt to moan around his cock. "Oh my god, do-do that again, please, it's-" Kurt hums, and Blaine cuts himself off, throws his head back into the pillows and moans, and then he tugs a little harder on Kurt's hair. "Kurt, I'm gonna-," he pants, and Kurt gets the message and pulls off, but not completely. He keeps his lips around the head of Blaine's cock and sucks, uses his hand to jerk more of his length, and when he flicks his tongue into the slit, Blaine comes with a strangled groan. Kurt catches the first strand of come in his mouth, then lets go, watching as it coats his fingers and drips down onto Blaine's skin and the sheet under him. He swallows, and it's not what he thought it would be, and not like anything he's ever tasted before, but it's not bad, and he can definitely see himself doing it again. He licks his thumb too for another taste, then wipes the rest off on the sheet before imitating what Blaine had done before and lies down beside him, his head close enough to Blaine's that he can kiss his cheek. Blaine twists to look at him and gives him a bleary-eyed smile

"Thank you," he says, and Kurt laughs.

"You're welcome," he says, cuddling closer and throwing one leg over Blaine's, wincing when he puts his thigh right in the drips of come on Blaine's pelvis. "It was my pleasure."

"In that case," Blaine says, struggling a little to get one arm under Kurt's neck, "you're free to do it again, whenever you want."

"Mmm, promises," Kurt says, shuffling a little to get more comfortable. "I thought we were having brunch," he says, without making any effort to get up.

"Meh," Blaine says, yawning. "Brunch can wait."


End file.
